


He is my Heart

by Wownomore



Series: Lazulibleu : The Wownomore legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: Reunited with someone she thought was lost to her, Lazuli finally finds happiness(Chapter 9 of KotFE)





	

"...I just want you to know that I care about you...a lot."  
"...I'm not very good at relationships..."  
"...Just the thought that you're out there keeps me going..."  
Great sentiments, Lazuli thought as she floated in the Kolto tank. Theron's words pounded in her head. She had read the letter he wrote to her about a dozen times.  
"...I wrote this twice....okay, maybe more than twice..."  
He had obviously put a lot of thought into it, which meant that he cared, and if he cared so much, then why only one letter? I know his work keeps him very busy, but I need more. For someone who cared so much, I would expect some more commitment. Maybe THAT was his problem.  
Theron Shan is a great man. Warm, dedicated, helpful, GREAT in a crisis. Even when he had been captured by the Revanites, he managed to break out on his own to warn me about his ancestor Revan's plans. So thoughtful...so passionate.  
A quandary. I love him so much, but am unsure where to go from here. Perhaps when I see him again, IF I see him again, we can work it out.  
Lazuli opened her eyes to see a pale blue pair of eyes staring at her through the glass of the Kolto tank. Senya had been monitoring her life signs while she was in the tank. How long had it been? Days? Weeks? After being frozen in carbonite for the past five years, this would seem like nothing.  
"oh good. You're awake." Senya smiled warmly. "After my son ran you through, I was worried." She pressed a button on the control panel to release the water from the tank.  
As the water flushed out, Lazuli stood in the tank, getting her bearings. It was much like being in the womb. She sighed as her lungs adjusted to air breathing again. "How long...?"  
"Three days. The first few hours were sketchy, we weren't sure if you would make it." Senya unlatched the lock on the tank door, and it slid open.  
Lazuli hopped down off the ledge, then walked over to one of the med cots next to the tank.  
"Well, I'm sure we can thank your husband for that. He seemed to keep me alive somehow."  
Lana walked into the sick bay. "His spirit is very strong within you. I have sensed it since we left Asylum."  
" I know youre concerned Lana, but I assure you, I'm alright. He's annoying more than anything. Ranting in my head all the time."  
Senya sniggered. "He is that. I'm sorry that you have to be burdened with him."  
Lazuli laid back onto the med cot. "Perhaps one of the Jedi or Master Satele may be able to help with that. Has anyone heard from she or Theron?"  
Lana sighed. It was all a matter of time..She was going to ask about him again. He was so charming, so handsome, but Lana was sworn to the Empire. There could never be a relationship. It would never work.  
Theron was the result of two people thrown together in dire circumstances. He and Lazuli were also thrown together. Lana hoped that it would all work out for both of them. They had both been through enough.  
Lana said sadly, her face pained, " Theron will join us on Odessen, along with many others who wish to join in our fight against the Eternal Empire. " Lana noticed that Lazuli was crying now. Tears rolled down her blue cheeks. Her ruby red eyes glistened with tears.  
Lana turned to Senya. "Senya, can we have a moment alone, please?"  
"Take as long as you like." She walked over to Lazuli and kissed her on her forehead. "I know your pain sweet one. I pray it doesn't last long."  
Lana watched Senya walk out of the sick bay, then turned back to Lazuli. She sat down next to her on the med cot. Lazuli sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, hugging them. "i miss him so much Lana." Her voice broke. " I hurt inside, all over..."  
Lana put her arm around her. "I miss him too. I know how much you love him." She saw it on Manaan, Rishi and Yavin four when they all said their goodbyes. "How could you not? I fell in love with him too when we first met, but Theron is very complex and he has issues to work out."  
Lazuli rested her tear stained cheek on her knees, turning toward Lana. "His letter to me while I was frozen in Carbonite, was romantic, though cold and distant."  
"...We all have our roles to play. I may not be there..."  
"Did he tell you that he loves you?"  
"Not exactly."Lazuli sighed. "He said that the thought that I was out there and alive kept him going and that he cared for me...a lot."  
"But NOT love? Well, he's dedicated, but I don't know if he's commited. I hope he doesn't break your heart."  
I can feel it breaking already, Lazuli thought.  
* * * * *  
Theron fussed with the controls of the shuttle. The damp, warm air of the Zakuulan atmosphere must have messed with the controls. The heavy humidity did wonders on machenery. At least he had managed to take off and get past the planet's atmosphere.  
Time to return to Odessen. He thought about Lazuli As he rose into the Zakuulan atmosphere. He really missed the Chiss who had become a Jedi. She's so warm, so passionate. I could see why I had fallen in love with her. She's not at all like the Jedi I know , Not cold and guarded like his mother Satele. Tough love. Perhaps because Lazuli was a Chiss and had defected from the Empire, then became Jedi.  
I wonder why she decided to leave Dromund Kaas? I'm sure there's a good story there. The only Chiss he had known was from Hoth, the frozen wasteland planet. Nothing at all like the world you came from, are you? He thought. We are alike, yet different. Mother adores her. She must have made a good impression. After all of us defeating Revan, Lazuli had been summoned to Darth Marr's flagship, though he couldn't imagine why. Their alliance on Yavin four was only temporary. Though with the Eternal fleet attacking all the core worlds and there were battles going on all over. a war had started. Things were falling apart on both sides. Maybe Darth Marr was recruiting people he gained trust with to help fight the Eternal Empire. Both the Imperials and the Republic were falling apart at the seams. Things were dire on both sides.  
Theron took some comfort in the thought that Lazuli was with a strong fighter, even though Darth Marr was a Sith, he was respected. He had earned mine, at least. He fought well against Revan. But now, both Lazuli and Marr had been captured by the Eternal fleet, Marr and Emperor Valkorian were murdered, Lazuli blamed for Valkorian's murder and frozen in Carbonite by Valkorian's son Prince Arcann.  
Frozen in Carbonite! Oh how painful and daunting that is. Luckily, that has never happened to me, he thought, though Iv'e heard horror stories from dear friends over the years.  
Theron would never forget the day Lana contacted him to report that Lazuli was captured and frozen. He thought that he would break down right there, but when Lana told him that she was still alive, they both worked on a plan for a rescue. It would be very risky though, going into the heart of wild space, which was ruled by Zakuul, the seat of the Eternal Empire.  
Just knowing that Lazuli was alive was a relief, to be sure, but he was hoping that their quickly thrown together rescue mission would be successful. He trusted Lana to get it together. She had contacts on Zakuul. She had been a great help to him on Manaan, Rishi and Yavin four.  
He rubbed his face in his hands. What am I going to tell Lazuli when I see her? IF I see her...

Five years! Frozen in Carbonite, fought with Volkorian. Lana was concerned that Lazuli had been affected by Volkorian's power. His mother Satele had mentioned it too. A change in the force, she had said as he had dropped her off on Zakuul. "much needs fixing, including you, Theron." He had been offended by that. He knew he had issues, a tortured mind and being raised by Jedi hadn't helped, he thought.  
"...Don't you hurt her." Satele said.  
"I would NEVER do that. I love her." Theron's voice broke.  
"Then let her go."  
"I can't...I just can't. She means so much to me."  
"I hardly think that a woman you hardly know can cause so much turmoil in you Theron. Beside that, she is a Jedi and cannot have relations with you or anyone else. I also seem to remember that you are terrible at relationships."  
Theron eyed her coldly. "I wonder why."  
The last words spoken between mother and son lingered in his mind. He let out a deep sigh. If it kills me, I will do right by Lazuli. No matter how this turns out, even if she's changed by what's happened to her or if she doesn't remember me, I shall still love her.  
  
Koth handed over the controls to Scorpio. He had already fixed it so the droid couln't tamper with the Gravestone without his knowledge. Someone had to land the ship and they all needed to get to the shuttle bay.  
"Are you sure it's a good idea letting Scorpio take control of the bridge?" Lazuli asked as they walked down to the shuttle bay.  
"Don't worry. I made sure that she only has control over landing and steering, not the computer systems or anything important."  
Lana, Koth, Lazuli and Senya as well as the remainder of Koth's crew that hadn't been killed on Asylum climbed into the shuttle to take them down to the surface and to Alliance HQ.  
The Alliance headquarters sat in a valley on top of a high plateau, surrounded by thick trees. The valley was thick with tall trees and steep hills. The mountains surrounding the valley were steep and so high they shadowed the whole valley. There was no way to get here on foot. You had to fly into the area and it was hard to see through the thick trees and tall mountains. A smaller plateau sat at the base of the steep one that the HQ complex was built.  
Many people were gathered on the small plateau where the shuttle landed. They were busy working, chatting, building, clearing. Droids moved heavy equipment and Jedi masters had cleared a hole into the side of the mountain overhead where the HQ sat. The magnitude of all the people working together was impressive.  
Koth nodded as he took it all in. "Did we finally find a place where nobody wants to kill us?"  
Lana nodded. "This is your new home." She glanced at Lazuli.  
"This is quite impressive. How did you find it?"  
"Ive felt drawn to this place for quite some time. It's remote and had a strong affinity for the force. But unlike Korriban or Tython, it's equally balanced. We should be safe here."  
"What do they do for fun around here?" Tora asked.  
Lana chuckled. Koth's engineer was childish and arrogant, but she was excellent at her job. "Oh there will be plenty for you to do here. We shall need your talents Tora."  
Lana nodded as she got a message on her comm watch. "Take the lift up to the top of the mesa and meet with Leiutenant Frye. He will show you what needs to be done."  
Koth smiled. "We just arrived and she's putting you to work already. Go on, i'll meet you up there in a few."  
The other crew members followed Tora over to the lifts that would take them up to the top of the complex.  
Lazuli watched as the gathered people near the tents stared at her and whispered among themselves.  
Senya smiled crookedly. "Looks like your welcoming party wishes to speak with you Outlander."  
"Outlander" a title that the Zakuulans gave Lazuli. The first time she had been addressed as such was aboard Arcann's ship. She sighed. she really wasn't one for speeches. They were all looking at her in awe, like some god or something. The crowd gathered as she stepped up onto a crate.  
"My friends... We have come a long way to be here. Some more than others. We have been through a lot. What is being done here is an awesome thing. All of us coming together to fight this great battle for the galaxy. I know it will be difficult, but if we all continue to work together and remain vigilant, putting aside our differences and beliefs, we shall win this fight." She stepped down off the crate.  
The people gathered smiled at her and she saw the hope in their eyes. It made her heart full and proud. She let out a deep sigh.  
Lana put a hand on her shoulder. It was as if she could read Lazuli's mind. They had become so close in their time together, they were like family now. "He will be here, I promise." Lazuli nodded. Lana turned to Koth and Senya. "Come..there is much to do."  
The companions walked over to the lifts and rode them all the way up to the top. As they stepped off the lift, Lazuli took in the whole scene from a bird's eye view. It was breathtaking. She had been to many worlds, but this one had to be the most beautiful she had ever seen.  
"Do you like it?" Lana smiled warmly.  
"It's so beautiful. You found a wonderful place for all of us."  
Lana inclined her head toward a shuttle that was landing onto the pad off to their right.  
"It's about to get far better for you. I think there is someone who would very much like to see you."  
Lazuli watched as the shuttle landed. Lana patted her on the shoulder. "I will see you shortly. Meet me inside in a few minutes." She motioned with a thumb over her shoulder to an entrance behind her.

Lazuli watched as a figure emerged from the shuttle. The familiar warm brown face, the implants glowing at his temple. He looked around for a minute, then glanced over, saw Lazuli standing there in awe watching him, then he walked toward her.  
Lazuli was in shock. She thought she was dreaming. It couldn't be him. After all this time...  
"Theron Shan!" She blurted out. She couldn't move.  
"Hello." Theron smiled at her sweetly. "I was hoping that you remembered me. I wasn't sure...after all that's happened, what Lana said you went through ...what you're going through ."  
She stared at him, dumbfounded. Was he kidding?? How could I forget HIM? The familiar smile warmed her heart. She wanted to embrace him and never let go, but for the moment she could only stand there and stare into his amber eyes.  
He broke her haze for the moment. "I will meet you inside. We have much to discuss." He started to turn away. So cold...after five years. Iv'e been waiting to see you all this time and when I finally do, your'e all business.  
"Theron. Iv'e missed you so much. When can we speak alone?"  
He turned to face her, then reached over to touch her face with a gloved hand. His hand was warm. She held it to her face, enjoying the moment, making sure he wasn't a dream.  
"We will speak soon, I promise, but I must go." He grabbed her hand, kissed it quickly, then started to walk over toward the entrance that Lana had pointed out. As she watched him walk away again, she could feel her heart breaking.  
His comm watch beeped. He tapped it, then looked up at her warmly. "Oh, one last thing. I have a surprise for you." He pointed at a ship that appeared up over the trees.  
"Needs work! A lot of work!" Tora's voice boomed over the comm. The ship flew overhead, then started to land in a clearing behind the complex on the other side of the mesa where they stood.  
Lazuli beamed. "My ship! You found it!" It had disappeared along with her crew. "Any word on my crew?"  
He shook his head. "I have my best people out looking." He smiled. "When all this is done, I'll need a vacation."  
"I hope that it's soon." Lazuli smiled warmly.  
He glanced over his shoulder as he started to walk away again. "Come, there is much to do."  
She followed him inside the entrance then stepped onto a lift that would take them down into the mountain complex. The lift took them to a large cavernous room filled with computer equipment, workstations, and two large halo tables. Theron walked over to the halo table on the opposite side of the room. It had a balcony behind it that overlooked a wide open area below, that opened up into four seperate dug out walkways that led to other parts of the huge complex.  
Lazuli walked through a line of soldiers that lined the entrance way to the large room. Republic and Imperial soldiers stood side by side like they had always been together. You would never know that they had been bitter enemies not that long ago. So much had changed in the time that I was gone, she thought. Theron, Koth, and Senya stood behind the halo table in front of Lazuli. A full sized projection of the Planet Odessen hovered over the halo table. 

"Welcome to the war room." Lana greeted Lazuli warmly.  
Lazuli studied all the faces in the large room. "What is going on here?" Nobody was working. They all stared at her, expectant, waiting... She shrugged.  
"You are commander of the Alliance."  
"Commander?" Lazuli was stunned. "Who decided that?" She frowned. "No one told me about all this."  
Lana smiled proudly. "Nobody decided. There was no debate, no vote, no meeting of officials. It just...is." She shrugged.  
"I suppose that I should be honored, but I really can't..." She glanced at Theron. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her the whole time. He smiled from across the halo table and gave her a knowing nod.  
"Time for everyone to meet their commander. They've been waiting for you." Lana put a hand on Lazuli's back and led her over toward the balcony.  
Lazuli put her head down and sighed. So it begins. I suppose that I should get used to making speeches and getting all this attention. She didn't like it, but all these people were obviously counting on me, she thought.  
Lazuli stepped up to the balcony overlooking the large crowd that had gathered below where she stood. Lana stood to her right, hands folded behind her. She gave Lazuli a reassuring smile. You'll do fine."  
Theron came up next to her. "Your people await. They've waited a long time to see you, as have I." He grabbed her left hand in his right and gave it a squeeze. He smiled warmly.  
She returned the smile, then turned toward the crowd. If i'm going to be their leader, then I shall do it, and do it well. She took a quick look at Lana, then at Theron and they both gave her a nod.  
"My people. I'm so happy to see all of you here, working for a better future. I'm also very proud of each and every one of you for banding together and putting aside all of your differences and beliefs so that we can all come together and fight this battle against the Eternal Empire. We were all enemies for so long, but the Galactic Republic and the Imperial Empire are being disolved by Arcann and he will destroy us if we fail. I don't think that we will, because I look around at all of you and I am PROUD. If enemies can become friends and forget about the past, then I have HOPE that we will prevail and remove the threat of Arcann and the Eternal Empire forever!"  
The crowd cheered and clapped. Faces beamed with excitement. She glanced at all the smiling faces. Imperial soldier, republic scientist, smuggler, trooper, civilian. All were here to do the job of forging this Alliance. She hoped that it would all work out. The crowd seperated and everyone went back to doing what they were doing before the speech.  
Theron stood in front of her. "I want you to meet all the other alliance leaders here in the complex."  
He was all business. Stern, serious, intense. HE was really good at his work. He handed her a datapad with all the information about the complex, the people and all the locations of the department heads. "When your'e done meeting with all of them, I would like you to join me in the cantina. I'm gonna need a drink after all this official business stuff."  
"I'll be happy to join you Theron. That is, if I can tear you away from your work long enough."  
He grimaced, knowing that she was right. He was a tireless workaholic. The work never seemed to end and this was only the beginning of their long journey...  
"I hope to see you later then."  
He watched as she walked down the stairs and across the wide area where the crowd had stood a moment ago. She slowly made her way across the room, talking to the scattered people as she passed them, then she disappeared through a walkway and down a corridor.  
Theron grumbled as he immediately went back to work. Lana noted the strained look on his face. He was obviously upset.  
"She loves you, you know." She whispered to him. She kept her voice low so nobody else would hear.  
He didn't even look up from the datapad he was typing on. "I know. I love her too. I hadn't realised how much until I saw her standing there on the deck outside. I must have seen her beautiful face in my mind I dunno how many times these past five years. I was really hoping that I would see her again, to touch her..." He sighed. "I'm so screwed. I know I will hurt her. She deserves better."  
"Theron Shan! you are the most beautiful man I know. You have a great heart. Your'e just...distracted, is all."  
"Yeah, and I'm trying really hard not to lose it. I throw myself into my work because i'm afraid. Afraid I will fail. Fail myself, fail her..."  
"Stop talking like that. As long as iv'e known you you have never failed at ANYTHING. Why do you think I recruited you? You are very good at what you do.."  
"Well, if one of the things I never failed at is relationships, then I need a serious overhaul, because I suck at them."  
"You're always trying to prove yourself. You don't have to. We know that you are more than capable." Lana eyed him firmly. "As your advisor and your friend, I ask you to finish what you're doing, then go to her. She needs to know how you feel. Five years of longing is too long. She's hurting too."  
He fought back the emotion welling up in him. He hated losing it in front of anyone. Toughen up, damn you! He cursed himself. Lazuli, D4, Jaakaro and Lana had really done a number on him. He sighed. "Okay, I'll try."  
* * * *  
Later that evening, after Lazuli had made her rounds as the Alliance commander, she walked through the complex down to the cantina to join Theron and the others for a much needed break. A thing that was elusive for Theron, obviously. There he was, in the middle of the cantina, tapping away on a datapad as usual. Did he EVER stop working? She watched the scene for a few minutes before entering the room.  
"Does anyone remember the last time we all relaxed?" Lana said, chuckling.  
Koth nodded. "I do. It was like a billion and a half years ago.."  
"Theron, you can't carry the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders all the time. Stop working for once and join in."  
"Isn't that why you recruited me? To lighten the load? I'm here, aren't I? I'm joining..."  
Antisocial, Lone wolf, Lazuli thought as she walked down the stairs into the room.  
"Look who's here." Theron greeted her. "You made it. We werent sure you'd come."  
"And miss a much needed break from all that's happened? Absolutely not, and beside that, you owe me a chat Theron."  
He nodded. "You bet. Let's catch up."  
The couple walked to a back room on the other side of the Cantina. It was quiet and private so that they wouldn't be disturbed. The back rooms were dimly lit, so it was difficult to see. Theron sat next to Lazuli on a bench along the back wall of the room.. He put a knee upon the bench between them and rested his arm up on top of the bench seat cushion. She sat as close to him as possible, though she felt some tension and distance between them. She hoped that she could ease his discomfort and be close to him again.  
"So much has happened since you disappeared." He began. "The S.I.S. had taken up so much of my time, Suresh had become a tyrant, tearing up the Republic from within. I finally couldn't stand all the turmoil, so I left. It was such a relief to learn that you were alive, though I was concerned that you were frozen in Carbonite. Lana had assured me that you would be okay, and recruited me to come join the alliance. I threw myself into the job to keep my mind off missing you. Mother was concerned that Valkorian had corrupted you and went off to meditate or some such Jedi thing. We haven't spoken in years. She's been missing nobody knows where she is. Are YOU okay?"  
She smiled warmly. "It's been so hard. I hear Valkorian in my head all the time. I was wounded brutally, run through by Arcann. I thought I was dead for sure..."  
Theron's face softened, he listened with a sympathetic ear.  
"...Valkorian kept me alive somehow with his power, even though he was dead. His spirit is very strong, very powerful."  
"A shift in the force..that's probably what Satele meant. Mother and Lana are concerned about how Valkorian's power is affecting you."  
She rested a hand on his knee. "Do you think they can help me to dispel him, to get him out?"  
He rested his hand on top of hers. "I'm no Jedi, but i'm sure that the power that my mother and Lana wield with the force should do SOMETHING to draw him out of you...hopefully."  
"I hope so too. For all our sakes.  
He grabbed her hand from his knee and laced his fingers with hers, then placed his other hand on her face, caressing it gently. His face seemed strained suddenly, like he was wrestling with something in his mind.  
"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when Koth and Lana went to rescue you. I really wanted to be there, but I was afraid, after all that's happened, that maybe you had changed and didn't want me there or remember me for that matter..."  
She held his hand tightly and placed the other over his hand on her face. "Theron, your'e here with me NOW. Do you know how long iv'e wanted this? To be with you? After our time on Rishi and Yavin four and Ziost, that's all I dreamed about. I NEVER stopped thinking about you, even when I was being taunted by Valkorian. I was afraid that I would never see you again and my heart almost broke at the thought of losing you, but then I was rescued and brought here. I'm sure that I have you to thank for that."  
He let out a big sigh and let go of her hand, placing both of his on her face. he stared at her warmly, taking her in. Her blue skin warm beneath his hands, her red eyes sparkling like rubies in the sunlight, even though it was dark in the room. He pulled her toward him and kissed her. Truly, madly, deeply. She threw her arms around him, holding him tightly, afraid to let him go.  
He held her there for a long time, neither of them wanting it to end.  
Finally, he pulled away, but continued to hold her face in his hands. She grabbed his wrists.  
"I want to make love to you like the world would end tomorrow."  
"If Arcann gets his way and we cannot stop him, he will destroy everything."  
He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Then let's be sure that he doesn't." He kissed her again, then smiled. "We should get back to the others. There is much to do. The time for us will come soon."  
"I will hold you to that promise Theron."  
"Believe me, if it kills me, I'll be sure that it does."  
Theron led her from the room and walked back into the main cantina area. Lana sat alone at the bar. The cantina was mostly empty now. Lana noticed that the couple wasn't close. They had spent at least an hour in that back room. She sighed. She really hoped that they had worked it all out between them. Theron was all business...again.  
"Party over already?"  
Lana nodded. "Koth left with his crew, everyone else went to bed and Senya is missing."  
"I'll go look for her." Lazuli offered.  
"Thank you." Lana sighed. "I'm sure she just wanted to be alone. This whole ordeal weighs heavily on her."  
Theron scoffed. "Yeah. I would be upset too if my kids were murdering psychos out to destroy all life as we know it."  
Lazuli glanced over her shoulder as she started to walk toward the door. "A long, hard path lies ahead of us. Hopefully, we may all find peace and happiness at it's end."  
"I'll drink to that." Theron smiled, watching her walk away. He plopped down next to lana at the bar.  
She rested her chin on her hand. She looked tired. "So, did everything go well with you and Lazuli?"  
"As well as can be for now. We both have things to work out, but stars willing, it will be okay."  
"Indeed. I pray that it will."

After speaking to several people in the complex, Lazuli found out that Senya had headed outside. A young Padawan pointed her in the direction that Senya went. Lazuli thanked the young Tw'lek girl and the Padawan bowed her head respectfully to the elder Jedi.  
Lazuli walked out into the warm evening air. A light breeze blew on her face. Light from the full moon shined on her ship that was parked at the end of the long metal walkway ending at a large clearing where she spotted Senya pacing behind the ship. Her face was drawn, hands clasped behind her back, lost in thought.  
"Senya?" Senya looked up slowly. "Are you alright?  
The Zakuulan knight smiled slightly, like she was forcing it. "What do YOU think, Outlander?"  
"I know that youre hurting. It seems like everyone is against you. Your husband is gone, your children destroying everything around them.."  
"My children..." Senya let out a deep sigh.  
Lazuli felt bad for her. This poor woman had been through do much. She couldn't imagine the heartache Senya was feeling, though maybe in a way, she could. Theron wasn't family, but she had felt her heart breaking at the thought of losing him. Senya had lost so much more than that.  
"Do you wish to talk? I'm going to my ship. It's quiet and nobody will bother us."  
Senya shook her head. "Thank you, but no."  
"Perhaps some other time then. It would be nice to have some company."  
"It's troubling that your crew is gone, but i'm sure that Theron will come through on that task."  
"He excels at every task put to him, iv'e noticed. I would trust him with my life."  
"He's already saved you. In more ways than one, I'll gather."  
"Indeed he has." Lazuli smiled sweetly. "If you should see him before I do, will you tell him that i'm here?"  
Senya smiled slightly, her pain gone for the moment. "I shall relay the message."  
* * * *  
Six days later and after much inner torment, Theron decided that it was time to take a much needed break and go see Lazuli. Senya and Lana worked at their stations, monitoring the transmissions from nearby systems.  
Senya didn't look up, but smiled like a Chesure cat with a dirty little secret. "She's on her ship, Master Shan."  
"Damnit, i'm AGENT Shan. My mother is Master Shan." He scoffed.  
Lana had to smile. He was getting antsy. Is was all a matter of time, really. The two had been avoiding each other all week, Lazuli staying aboard her ship to "meditate". Anyone that needed her could come to her ship or reach her via halo, she had said. Lana guessed that she just needed the time to adjust to her new position. The five years frozen in Carbonite had taken it's toll on her. Lana knew that Lazuli really wasn't good with crowds or public speaking, but she had handled herself well enough on her first day here. Blast it! The Outlander had saved us all, helped us defeat Revan, then saved the people on Darth Marr's ship when it was bombarded by the Eternal Fleet. Lazuli and Darth Marr were captured, Marr murdered by Valkorian, then Lazuli blamed for murdering Valkorian when it was his son Arcann, who then froze her in Carbonite.  
Lazuli could do the job thrust on her, Lana had faith. She just needed time. They both needed time. Theron had struggled these past five years too, though he kept his feelings to himself. Though he was terrible at relationships, Lana knew that he just couldn't stay away forever, not when the passion was building between them. She could sense it, and though he tried desperately to hide it, it showed on his face. She knew how that felt and was sympathetic.  
Theron grumbled at Senya, then rushed off toward the back of the complex and outside to where the ships were parked.  
The two women exchanged a glance and smiled. Koth tapped on a datapad across from them, saw the look on their faces, then glanced after Theron as he disappeared down the corridor and out of sight.  
"Ummmm is he gonna...?  
Senya chuckled wickedly. "umm hmmm."  
Koth chuckled. "Well, it's about damn time! I thought he was gonna explode if he didn't get some R&R soon."  
Lana smiled. "Oh, he will relax, allright..."  
"Is she gonna do some Jedi tricks to him to make him relax, cause it's been really crazy here ."  
"Let's just say that some good changes are in store for Theron."  
"I sure hope so, cause those two have so much tension between them."  
"Indeed." Lana nodded.  
It was no secret that Lazuli and Theron were crazy about each other, though Theron would most likely wish that it was. He was such a private person and tried to hide his feelings, which he never expressed out loud except to Lana, whom he had a strange bond with. Lana and Lazuli had become like sisters.  
Theron arrived at Lazuli's ship to find the door unlocked. Strange, he thought. He figured it would be locked like all the others. It's as if he was expected and she left it open for him. Was she even here? He called out loudly as he pushed open the heavy metal door. "Lazuli? It's me, Theron." He pushed the door shut behind him and pulled the latch to lock it.  
"Theron. I'm here, upstairs."  
He followed the sound of her voice to her room which sat at the top of the staairs behind the bridge of the ship.  
He found her sitting on a mat in front of the large bed, head down, hands on her knees.  
He stepped through the door quietly, then stopped in front of her. "Im not disturbing you, am I?"  
She slowly raised her head to look up at him, then smiled sweetly. "YOU could never disturb me. i'm glad your'e here." She raised herself up to a kneeling position, then wrapped her arms around him placing her head on his chest. He held her to him for a moment, stroking her long saphire hair which was unbound from it's usual braid. He ran his fingers through it, feeling it's silky texture. He looked down at her, smiling.  
"By the stars, you are beautiful."  
She looked up at him, his hands entwined in her hair. "And you are the most beautiful man I have ever met." She placed her hands on his heart.  
He let go of her hair, then pulled her up from the kneeling position, grabbing her elbows. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe since he was considerably taller(him 5'11" and she only 5'5") he bent down to kiss her, picking her up and holding her firmly to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled off his jacket, then she helped pull off his shirt while she was wrapped around him. He placed her on the bed behind her and she laid on her back, spreading out before him like a prize. Legs spread, knees up. Her blue skin showed through the sheer gown she wore. His mind raced. He just had to have her. What a beautiful creature she was. She watched as he anxiously undid his belt, then his pants, letting them slide off his slender hips. He kicked off his boots. Now totally nude, he slid between her legs, caressing them as he slid her gown up past her knees.  
She sighed happily as he laid on top of her. His touch was warm and gentle. He started to kiss her from head to toe, working his way up and down her body. She moaned with pleasure. He slid her gown off of her shoulders exposing her breasts, then kissed her there and she sighed. He nuzzled her neck, then slid his warm hands up under her gripping her tightly, like he would never let go.  
She stroked his hair, cradling his head. “Theron?”  
“Mmmm?”  
“I love you so much.”  
He kissed her, then raised his head to look at her with warm amber eyes. “I love you too.”  
“Please don’t ever leave me.” She put her hands on his warm brown face.  
“Not if I can help it.” He kissed her again softly and she cradled his head in her hands....

The next morning was business as usual. Lazuli tapped a keypad on the Halo table closest to the War Room entrance. She hadn't been able to sleep, so she had gotten up before Theron, letting him sleep soundly in her bed. He looked like an angel lying there, she thought and she knew that he worked so hard for so long that she didn't dare disturb him. After watching him sleep for about an hour, she finally decided to go to the war room and get to work. Senya,Lana and Koth we're already working at the Halo table next to the balcony.  
"Good morning everyone." Lazuli greeted them as she approached.  
" Oh hey," Koth greeted her warmly. "how are you doing? It's good to see you Commander."  
She walked over to Lana.  
Lana smiled. "Are you ready to work? welcome back."  
Lazuli whispered in her ear. "You were right. IS good at everything."  
"Oh?" Then she realised. "Oh, I see... well, I'm glad everything worked out for you both."  
Lazuli smiled, then took her place at the other Halo table.  
When Theron entered the room everyone was so engrossed in their work that they didn't notice he was there or so he thought...  
"I see SOMEBODY got some sleep finally. Did you have a good time?"  
Theron shot him an angry look, then brushed past him, walking over to Lazuli.  
"Whoah... sorry."  
Theron's frown melted away as he looked at her. "Good morning."  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning sweet Theron."  
Keeping his back to everyone, he grabbed her chin in his hand and kissed her gently. "When I woke up you were gone. I missed you."  
"I couldn't sleep and there's so much work to do."  
He chuckled. "Now you sound like me."  
"Perhaps you're rubbing off on me." Lazuli mused.  
Great, Koth thought, now we'll have two Workaholics. Lana watched the couple exchange a few words quietly. She smiled. Now that they had consummated their relationship things would be better for them both. They looked really happy together. Senya was watching them too everyone was watching the room was suddenly starting to feel much smaller.  
Theron grumbled as he got to work. This is why he didn't like to show affection in public. He didn't like having people stare at him, but how could he resist HER. He looked across the Halo table at Lazuli working. How did the Jedi do it? He thought. Not showing their emotions, always staying calm. He did just the opposite. When he got scared, flustered, or angry he would just let it out.  
The following weeks were much the same way. They all busied themselves with the tasks at hand. Theron more positive than before, but he still was a tireless workaholic. The daily visits to Lazuli's ship had made him less tense though and easier to work with. Not that any of his counterparts had a problem with his attitude, drive or work ethic. He was relentless. He seemed more at ease and not as intense as before. Lazuli, on the other hand, had not changed. She seemed happier though now that she and Theron were together.  
As the days went by people started to notice that Theron wasn't as concerned with showing public displays of affection any longer. He was becoming more comfortable in their relationship, though it was never offensive or intense. Much like their lovemaking, it was warm, gentle, passionate and beautiful. A stolen kiss in a hallway, a touch of the face, holding hands. It was a beautiful thing to witness; Two souls come together who loved each other so completely that the whole room could feel it.  



End file.
